Clockwork
Clockwork is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien (also known as an Annosecundus) from an Tempparatus. He debuted in Learning the Ropes, is voiced by Nolan North. Appearance Clockwork Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of a magenta-colored material, with black stripes and a transparent piece of red circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. Clockwork has a large body and holes on the protrusion on his head. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. The Simplicitrix is located on his gears. Negative Clockwork Negative Clockwork looks almost identical to Clockwork. However, his body is made of a teal-colored material, and his gears are covered in a teal glass. The Negative Simplicitrix is located on his gears. Negative Clockwork Char.png|Negative Clockwork Clockwork.png|Clockwork's Icon Powers *Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for a Galvanic Mechamorph to merge with him, enhancing his abilities. When fused he gains stronger time rays, the ability to morph his hands into drills, and shoulder mounted rocket launchers. *Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is walking at very high speeds. Clockwork can also fire green time rays from his hands or chest which can send people back in time or age an object/person to dust. **As revealed in RWBYA Part 2, Clockwork can keep time frozen while changing into another transformation. However, Alan stated he is not quite sure how long he can keep time frozen, but it was a considerable amount given it stayed frozen for as long as it took to get from Argus to Atlas, cities on two different continents. *By rotating the winch on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past. *Clockwork can travel through time. Clockwork can also send people back to their own timeline/dimension. *Due to Alan's abilities, Clockwork has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *Clockwork is not very durable. *He can be badly stunned if hit on the gear on his head. *Because of his large body, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. However, this weakness is able to be dodged by slowing down time. *Time has no effect on gumballs or diamonds , so Clockwork's time rays are virtually useless on those items, aside from sending them back in time. *The use of his powers create an ripple effect in time which can be reversed by another Chronosapien or time manipulator. *As revealed in RWBYA, Clockwork has a great difficulty traveling to universes not in his own multiverse. However, this can be bypassed if he somehow has access to the sword of a Samswordone, such a Blamurai, as the sword has an odd effect on Clockwork's time beam, allowing him to access other multiverses with ease. History Appearances Alan *''Learning the Ropes'' (debut; unintentional) *''O' Brother, What Art Thou'' *''A Scientific Fæble'' (2x; first time cameo) *''Darama Drama'' (2x) *''The Trial of Alan Nomaly'' (2x, first time cameo, second time unintentional cameo) *''Alan 10'' (2x, first time cameo) *''RWBYA'' (2x) Richard *''Through Your Eyes'' *''RWBYA'' Alexis *''Magnetic Personality'' Dragon Name Clockwork's dragon name is Tiidnelsein, which can be broken up into, "tiid nel sein," meaning time fast slow. Trivia *Richard was initially going to use Negative Clockwork in O' Brother, What Art Thou, but the idea was scrapped. *According to A Scientific Fæble, Clockwork is Transformation 3 in the Simplicitrix. *Nolan North was chosen as Clockwork's voice actor due to Nolan North having voiced Edward Richtofen in the Call of Duty: Zombies franchise. Category:Aliens Category:Chronosapien Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Simplicitrix DNA Samples Category:Clockwork Category:Learning the Ropes Category:O' Brother, What Art Thou Category:A Scientific Fæble Category:Alan 10